


Baby Pictures

by SugarAndSlice



Series: Deviation Detected [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAndSlice/pseuds/SugarAndSlice
Summary: Tina makes a slide show of the precinct's baby pictures.





	Baby Pictures

Tina watched as another hidden picture was added to the open folder she had opened earlier this morning. Luckily everyone had listened to her when she gave out the rules and submitted their entries secretly. Just because she was organising everything didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to participate.

She drags the newest picture into her already created slideshow, smiling as the pic revealed itself on the slide. She doesn’t notice the figure that walks up behind her, peering over her shoulder and at the slideshow.

“What are you up to, Officer Chen?” A familiar voice asks. Tina is startled for a moment before spinning around to meet Connor’s curious brown eyes.

“Hey bud! I’m putting together a fun little game for the precinct.” She says, leaning back in her chair. Connor tilts his head to get a better look at the screen before looking back to Tina, still clearly confused.

“That doesn’t explain the baby.” He points out, gesturing to her computer monitor.

“The game is that we have to guess which baby pic matches the police officer. I thought it’d be fun since Chris’ son Damian just turned one and he still hasn’t let up on sharing his baby pics.” She explains, laughing to herself a little. “I’ve gotten a bunch of people in the office to submit pictures, but I don’t know who is who. Still trying to keep it a secret for myself so I can play. To make is fair the pics have to be three months to six months, so there’s the same level of difficulty. Fun, right?”

Connor turned back to the screen and his LED went yellow as he stared at the picture. Tina almost immediately noticed what he was doing and shoved a hand in front of his eyes.

“No scanning the faces! Cheater.” She says, and Connor blinks a few times.

“I’m not playing so I thought I could find out for myself. I was just curious.” He says, smiling a small smile.

“You can play if you want to, bud. We’re meeting just after work in the conference room, so don’t be late. No cheating!” She teases, turning back to her screen. Connor nods and walks back to his desk.

Tina watches as some more pictures are added to the folder, but since they all hid who submitted them as well as the name of the file, she knew she was going to mess up and probably miss one. Not to mention she had to go on patrol any minute now.

She does a little file configuration to make sure that any photo would be automatically uploaded to the slideshow once it was dropped into the open folder, then she closed her computer.

Duty calls!

* * *

Tina waited excitedly as she let everyone file into the conference room. Wilson, Chris, Fowler, Person and Ben were already seated near the front of the room, with Connor and Hank just entering. Gavin was seated a few rows behind everyone despite there being enough space for him to sit with everyone else.

Unfortunately, Tina had gotten back from patrol a little later than expected so she hadn’t had the chance to look at the slideshow. Guess she had to trust that no one submitted anything dumb, but at least all the newer pictures would be a surprise for her.

Just as Jeffery walked into the room to take a seat Tina cleared her throat before walking over to the laptop she set up on a nearby table.

“Welcome welcome everyone! We’re gonna be lookin’ at some babies since we’ve only seen Damian for a year now and though he is very cute, let’s take a trip down memory lane! Well we were babies so probably no memories there, but you get what I mean.” Tina announces. A few collective nods go around the room before Tina opens the first picture.

The baby in the image was wearing a bright green onesie and a matching beanie, and a pattern of simplistic little stegosauruses covered the whole ensemble. The baby was laying on it’s side with a bit of drool coming out of the corner of its mouth.

“Hank.” Connor immediately said, to which Hank turned towards his friend with confusion.

“I said no scanning the baby’s face, Connor.” Tina says, to which Connor holds up a contradictory finger.

“Hank is one of the oldest in the room. That picture isn’t even in 4k. It’s 1280p at most.” He says. A chuckle travels around the room as Hank mutters a few things about not being _that _old.

“I agree with Connor on this one. Hank’s favourite dinosaur is the stego.” Ben says. Chris turns to him in confusion.

“How do you know that?”

“We had a case in the local museum together a few years back. We argued over the best dinosaur, and he was pro stego. I’m a triceratops kinda guy myself.” Ben joked.

“Moving on!” Tina says, tapping the next slide.

A small and very grumpy baby clutching dearly to a fuzzy cat plushie popped up, and everyone turned their heads back to Gavin almost instantly.

“Oh cmon!” He exclaims grumpily.

“Dude, you’re literally still like that. Nothing has changed.” Tina sneers. Gavin flips her off.

A few more slides go by that get a couple ‘awws’ and some giggles, like Chris’ picture of him covered in strawberry ice-cream. After a couple more images, however, a rather interesting picture pops up.

It’s not focused on a baby. In fact, there aren’t any people in this photo at all. The area it’s been taken in looks like an incredibly clean metal workspace, and the centre of the image itself is a large and what looks to be very expensive piece of machinery. It’s a large device that resembles a box’s frame, and a separate piece of machinery is connected near the top of the box by a few iron rods. It’s a state-of-the-art 3D printer.

In the centre of the box is a partially completed hand, though it looked more like the hand’s casing if anything. Nothing seemed to be inside the hand itself. A few feet behind the machine was a metal table where out of focus 3D printed pieces all lay together like a humanoid jigsaw puzzle.

The picture itself was confusing for everyone as they registered what it was, and everyone in the room slowly turned their heads to Connor. Noticing the attention was now on himself, Connor clears his throat.

“Tina mentioned that any picture between three months and six months was permitted. This is four months into my creation. I thought this would count but I’m now realising maybe this wasn’t the best idea…” He says, his face twisting into the one he always makes when he gets overwhelmed. There’s a momentary silence before Hank speaks up.

“Still a more attractive baby than Gavin.” He says, to which Gavin scoffs in disbelief.

“He’s right though,” Person adds, turning to the detective in question, “You were a really ugly baby.”

“Once again, nothing’s changed.” Tina comments.

“Honestly I think you’ve gone down a peg.” Chris jokes, laughing to himself a little. Everyone but Gavin laugh at the continuous bombardment of the now thoroughly destroyed Detective Reed.

“Screw all of you!” Gavin shouts as he stands up and leaves the room, storming away like an angry toddler. Tina smiles as the detective exits, smiling to herself. She watched Connor straighten his jacket as he loosened up a little, clearly more comfortable that he was no longer the centre of attention.

Bless Hank and his impeccable diversion tactics.

“Alrighty then!” Tina exclaims cheerily. “Let us resume.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo Idk I just thought of this idea with no real way of going about it so it exists now. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
